Dakeer Ravel
Captain Dakeer Ravel is a prince of thieves, pirates and archers alike. The bastard son of royalty and peasantry, Dakeer never knew a place where he felt comfortable. He fought for the elven army for a while, crucial in the resolving of the halfling slave trade crisis, and eventually went on to owning his own ship. Whether as a helpful friend or a crucial ally, Dakeer went on to be involved in some of the most significant events of his lifetime. Biography His mother was one of the ruling princesses of the Elven Court in Elva'Sheal. His father was a common elf, a ranger within the elven millitary and one of the finest marksmen. This lead to ridicule against his father, himself included when he was born. Dakeer was a "bastard" son, born out of wedlock and unfit for the right to rule within his mother's family. He saw first hand the true law of which the Court governs Elvenwood, and this lead to his rebellious nature against royalty or any ruling government. From an early age he was trained as an ranger, and he was accepted at a startlingly young age and passing with flying colours. His life within the rangers was more accepting than a life as a normal citizen, developing bonds with his comrades and even his superiors. Something Dakeer never expected. He became a very popular captain after years moving between squad, settling in with a group of misfit rangers deemed too reckless, emotionally damaged or simply too insane to function properly but he turned them around into one of the most lethal ranger bands in the region. He earned praise from his superiors and respect from his follow rangers. It was then tensions rose within the nobles who supported the halfling slave trad and those that were against it. Dakeer had always thought of it as something of a taboo; he did not want to be part of it either way and yet he still wanted to calm the tensions between the two sides. A young halfling was accused of stealing bread, caught by the guards and punished by having her hands chopped off. Dakeer stepped in before the punishment could be acted on, giving them a beating they would not forget. This lead to his suspension within the rangers. He knew something had to change, and so he would change it. It split the rangers down the middle. Half supported slavery the other didn't with Dakeer becoming a figurehead of those against it. He eventually enlisted the help of Jarren, Ros, Togrin and Yan Zhe, four adventurers on a quest to slay Victus, in exchange for Dakeer's help against the maddened Dark One. After the civil war ended the halflings had finally been given their own freedom to with as they pleased. With Dakeer's drive gone her left the city, hoping to rekindle the excitement he had felt when helping to face down the Victus. For twenty years Dakeer traveled across the seas on dozens of ships, learning the ins and outs of travel on open waters and eventually getting his own sea legs. Through work of any kind, Dakeer managed to save enough to buy the materials to build his own ship. The Ave Maria was a fine vessel and a ship he was proud of. Finding a crew and a group of reckless adventurers willing to travel across the seas for treasure was more difficult but he found them. The Ave Maria dragged Dakeer on several adventures including one against the entire desert elf nation. Appearance By all accounts, Dakeer has slowly changed from a typically handsome Elf, into a very charming, and good looking pirate. standing at 5'9 with a lean and athletic build. Dakeer's hair is darker than most royalty(due to that fact he's a "Bastard"). Slightly rugged, Dakeer is still a very handsome captain, compared to many of his way of life as a pirate. Many often compliment him on his good looks. Personality Dakeer considers himself a charmer, flirtatious and playful when the mood is right and viscious and ruthless when it is not. Carefree and calm minded the majority of the time he rules over his crew through respect and wit rather than fear, uncommon among pirate captains. He does however expect discipline and order amongst his crew which he very often gets. Well mannered, respectful and disciplined are all traits he has kept from his days as an elven ranger, although his armorous nature is something he has picked up more recently. There are few he hates and, while he hides it well, he only holds dislike for his mother and "full-blooded" royal half-siblings. Abilities Dakeer started training at an early age with the elven ranger corps. Archery, alchemy, and dueling are his main skills which he uses to his full advantage. He is considered to be the best elven duelist in all of of Elva'sheal, a rumour his almost certainly started himself, although he certainly has the skills to back up these accusations. He isn't a stranger to fighting and his swift movements allow him to exploit any enemy's weakness. His archery skills are not quite as profound but are still above that of his kin. Charisma proves to be Dakeer's primary trait though, tied with his bizarrely effective leadership skills. His crew would follow him to hell and back if he asked and he would do the same for them. A meeting with a succubi would not be inpleasant. Equipment He carries a elven sabre, his pride and joy, and possesses an assortment of bows and many types of arrows. Various charms and ointments are on his person for healing or, occasionally, enhancing the properties of his weaponry. Wind, often perched upon his shoulder, works as a hunting bird for attacking, gathering items or scouting out a nearby location. Relationships Sable - '''Dakeer has a very complex relationship with Sable. Sometimes it is just innocent flirting, other times it's insatiable lust between the two. Needless to say, Dakeer sees her as a valuable friend and ally in these dark times. '''Thron - '''Despite their differences in opinions and tactics, they are both good friends, and fellow comrades for life. Dakeer speaks highly of Thron's sense of honor, skill in combat, and frightening savagery when Thron is in a rampage. Dakeer seeked out Thron first to invite him back on the Ave Marie. '''Luca - '''During their first voyage together, Luca was naive and still had some innocence from his youth left in him. Dakeer showed him reality, helping Luca to grow into the man his parents could be proud of. Their differences are a mile long between, yet their friendship and respect has remain throughout their lives. '''Lianshi Jian Jarren Ros Togrin '''Yan Zhe - '''The relationship of Yan Zhe and Dakeer is a rather odd one. To the outsider, it's built upon sarcasm and wit, as if they are talking around in circles with each other, neither one gaining a foot above the other. However, due to their playful and witty nature they get along just fine, even if it's at times frustrating to the company around them. They also hold a high respect for each other. Trivia Other.